Cao Xiang
Cao Xiang is a fictional character that first appeared on Warriors Orochi 3. He is a half-human half-monkey boy that was born and brought into the world by the monkey king Sun Wukong and an unnamed concubine from the kingdom of Wei during the events of the first Warriors Orochi game. Since he grew up without a father and was raised by his mother, Cao Xiang reunited with his childhood friends Jin Xiang and Li Kang and went on an adventure to solve the mystery of his birth. Role in Games In'' Warriors Orochi 3, Cao Xiang and his friends can be seen assisting Sun Shang Xiang in her escape at the Battle of Tao Shui. He and Jin Xiang managed to hold their own against the pursuing Orochi forces while Li Kang fought off and routed a now brainwashed Lian Shi which gave Sun Shang Xiang enough time to freed her friend from Kiyomori's spell. After the battle, the two ladies gratefully thanked Cao Xiang for helping them drive off Orochi's army, leading Lian Shi to give the young monkey boy a big kiss on the forehead much to Jin Xiang and Li Kang's dismay. In ''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires, ''Cao Xiang appears in the story scenario fantasy battle as he helped Liu Biao defended Jing province from the rampaging allied forces army while saving a young lady named Bian Xing who fled from Cheng Du after the norse god Dellingr slaughtered her family. Bian Xing was grateful that Cao Xiang saved her life that she pledged her loyalty to the half monkey boy and helped him form his army along with Jin Xiang and Li Kang, together, they joined forces with the heroes of the three kingdoms and marched off to fight off the evil Dellingr and his forces in order to bring peace back to ancient china. In ''Dynasty Warriors 8, ''Cao Xiang appears on the Battle of Chang Ban in the Shu kingdom's story as he and Jin Xiang helped Liu Bei and the villagers escape to safety while he sent Li Kang to assist Zhao Yun in breaking through the Wei forces, rescuing Liu Bei's infant son Liu Chan in the process. Cao Xiang later participated in the battle of Chi Bi where he assisted Huang Gai to set fire to the ships of the massive Wei fleet, he also aids Liu Bei in capturing Yi province and the cities of Jing province. However, at the Battle of Yi Ling, Cao Xiang was separated from Liu Bei when the Shu army fell victim to Wu's fire attack and ended up fighting his way through hordes of Wu soldiers and generals with Li Kang's help, they later rendezvous with the Shu emperor and escaped from the battlefield. He later played a major role during the northern campaigns of Wei when he helped launch a siege at Chen Cang castle and even manage to ambush both Cao Ren and Cao Zhen with a sneak attack. However, after Zhuge Liang died at Wu Zhang Plains, Cao Xiang and his friends teamed up with Sima Zhao to take down Shu once and for all, Cao Xiang didn't feel right about taking down his former comrades but he had no choice but fight against them in the matter. After the kingdoms of Shu and Wu fell by the Jin army, Cao Xiang, Jin Xiang, and Li Kang eventually rebelled against Sima Zhao and fought his army at Xu Chang, However Cao Xiang's army was outnumbered and caught off guard but they manage to hold their own against the Jin kingdom's massive forces and finally took down the king of jin, uniting the land under the monkey boy's banner in the process. Cao Xiang soon disappeared afterwards, leaving his friends Jin Xiang and Li Kang to rule the land in his place. Character Information Personality Cao Xiang is half-monkey hybrid that is not only laid back and lazy, but he is also optimistic and free spirited as he longs to journey throughout ancient china with his friends and meet new people along the way. However, he is struggling to find out who his real father is and has a hard time of solving out the mystery of how he was born in this world. But his friends Jin Xiang and Li Kang managed to cheer him up through these hard times which will allow Cao Xiang to grow up to become a better person in the future. Abilities Since Cao Xiang was born as Sun Wukong's son, he didn't inherit all of his father's powers but he was gifted with superhuman speed, strength, agility and magic elemental powers which makes him a formidable foe against his enemies. He becomes stronger due to the 12 years of intense training of learning the Kyukyoku No Genso style of Genso Geijutsu No Michi fighting style by the monkey spirit Song Hao. Techniques: '''Kaensou Sharin '(Spinning Monkey Flame Wheel)- Cao Xiang imbues his staff with the power of fire and spins it rapidly which then he proceeds to hurl at his enemies, burning them and causing severe damage. 'Byakurai Goku Arashi '(White Monkey Storm)- Cao Xiang stabs his staff to the ground and unleashes a torrent of lightning bolts that electrocutes all enemies on screen. 'Hyousha Ryousui '(Ice Dragon Crash)- Cao Xiang summons an huge chinese dragon created from ice energy and sends it crashing into his enemies, freezing them in the process. 'Tenkuu Kasumi '(Heavenly Cyclone Mist)- Cao Xiang gathers concentrated fog in his staff and then unleashes a devastating cyclone attack that will blow away his enemies. Voice Actors *Jeff Nimoy- Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Kouji Haramaki- Warriors Orochi 3, Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (Japanese) Quotes *"It's time to go wild on the battlefield!" *"Hey, you look like you know how to fight! I'd like to find out myself!" *"Electrify!" *"Chew on this!" *"Freezalicious!" *"Gotta love the old staff rocket!" *"Time for this monkey to shine!" *"Hey, looks like that pretty lady is in the hot seat. Let's go and mix things up!" "Try not to get yourself carried away now." ~~''Cao Xiang and Jin Xiang; Warriors Orochi 3'' *"Thank you so much for saving me from Kiyomori's spell, young man. How can i ever repay you?" "Oh no problem at all ma'am, saving lives and fighting bad guys is what i do. It's nothing really." " This is my parting gift to you, i hope that you'll accept it." ~~''Cao Xiang and Lian Shi; Warriors Orochi 3'' * "Beating you down is the last thing i'll do bro! Because i am fighting to protecting my friends and the people living in this land from evil, and i will make sure that you don't cause anymore destruction in this world to prove it! "You fool! Your very existence is a fatal mistake that Sun Wukong has made. It's about time that i get rid of you and i will show you why!" ~~''Cao Xiang and Huang Shun before their final battle; Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires'' Category:New officers